A vehicle, such as a commercial aircraft, includes numerous components that are secured to one another. For example, stringers or frames are secured to outer skins, and thereby form portions of a fuselage, for example. Various components may be secured to the frames. In order to secure various components to structures of an aircraft, mounting holes that are configured to receive fasteners (such as bolts, screws, and/or the like) are formed through the structures and/or the components. Typically, complex engineering analyses are used to determine precise locations for the mounting holes, fasteners, and the nature of such fasteners because holes, for example, de-rate a strength capability of the underlying structure. Further, the process of securing the components to the structures may be time and labor intensive, as individuals need to align fasteners with the mounting holes, align mounting brackets to the structures, and use one or more tools to secure the mounting brackets to the structures and/or components via the fasteners. Additionally, various locations within an aircraft may not be spacious enough to allow an individual to easily manipulate a tool and/or the mounting bracket, thereby further complicating an installation process.
Typically, a mounting bracket is secured to a structure within an aircraft through one or more fasteners. However, a known mounting bracket exists that secures over an insulation blanket within an aircraft without the use of separate and distinct fasteners. However, the known mounting bracket may exert a relatively great amount of pressure into portions of the insulation blanket during installation and/or removal, and may tear, puncture, or otherwise damage the insulation blanket.